Woman Troubles
Kōyuri growled at him, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She immediately dropped her blade, collapsing to her knees. Her face looked twisted with a half-psychotic, half-saddened expression, and all she could do was blabber while screaming out those words. Ahatake was taken aback by this. Her moods were swinging from "insane" to "innocent, hurting girl", and he really didn't know how to handle it. He bent down, trying to comfort her by wrapping his arms around the girl in a hug. "Kōyuri...you need to let go. Stop obsessing over me. Try and move on with your life." Kōyuri froze up at this notion; not understanding his words in the slightest. Her expression contorted into one of absolute despair. Before Ahatake could react properly, she mouthed the word, "Never..."; summoning Valentine to her hand once more and stabbing Ahatake in the chest. Ahatake spat out a large amount of blood, which landed on Kōyuri's face as his eyes widened like saucers, his grip on her loosening. "K-Kōyuri...th...the fuck...!?" Hacking up even more blood, he fell straight off the balcony. Kōyuri ran up to him and held on tightly as he fell; attempting to tear her blade straight out. "...I need that! INEEDITINEEDITINEEDITINEEDIT! I need it...to destroy those...filthy, putrid, obstacles!" She was pulling harder now; any more and it'd seem that she'd pull a muscle. However, jerking the blade was not what he needed at the moment. "Would. You. Stop. That!" Ahatake himself gripped the blade, and pulled it out, setting it ablaze as he fell to the ground, messily tucking and rolling before straightening himself out, glaring up at her. He clutched his chest as he began to bleed out. "I really...really should not have tried to reason with you." Ignoring his words, Kōyuri sent her spiritual energy outwards towards Valentine, dousing the fire and summoning the blade to her grip. Swinging it violently, she charged towards Ahatake, ready to attack... Ahatake stood up, raising his sword and parrying her strike as he skidded along the ground from the sheer force this woman now possessed. She was running wild now, and her brain had given the body over to instinct, her power was bone crushing. "Son of a...!" Ahatake shoved her away, before charging towards her, doing his best to ignore the wound in his chest. "Go. To. Sleep!" He jabbed the blunt edge of the sword towards the back of her neck, aiming to knock her out. Kōyuri reflexively evaded the strike, managing to clash blades with Ahatake momentarily; though the fiery determination burning in his eyes essentially drilled a hole through her resolve to make him her own property. Clang. Valentine dropped to the ground as Kōyuri fell to her knees, her eyes dull husks of their former selves. She was shaking, unable to move an inch. "I...I..." She then collapsed. ---- "So, you're awake." Ahatake was sitting on the far side of the room, back inside his own body, looking at Kōyuri as she had been sleeping. Sitting next to him was her mirror, since he was determined not to have a repeat of the previous hour. "You were out for a bit." Kōyuri's eyes snapped open, methodically like clockwork, as she sprung up, as if yanked by the strings of a puppeteer. "...Eh? What happened? Where am-" her eyes fixated on Ahatake. "Ahatake-kuuuuuuuuun...what happened?" "You fell unconscious." Ahatake shrugged. "I've also chained your ankle to your bed, and bolted the bed down." He held up Valentine. "And I have your Fullbring. I'd rather not have you repeat everything else." "...Repeat what else? I don't get it...why the heck are you doing this to me? I didn't do anything wrong, as far as I know!" She exclaimed; this outburst sounded genuine. "W..wait...what?" Ahatake was now confused. "You don't remember? You used your Fullbring, took control of my friends-" He gestured to Kayla, Harumi, and Gaikou, who were still locked in their trance-like state. "-and tried to kill me. How do you forget all of that?" The young girl blinked. "...I really don't know what you're talking about! Stop trying to confuse me...I like them; they're my friends as they are yours. I'd never do such a thing!" Ahatake frowned. "You don't remember anything?" He pulled his shirt away, revealing a large scar in his chest that looked slightly burned. "Not even this?!" Kōyuri's eyes widened. "How did...how did that happen!?" She reached for some bandages. "Here, let me help you..!!" "I'm fine." Ahatake replied, covering the scar. "My body just happens to heal like that. Besides, you're chained right now, you can't get anywhere. And what I need you to do..." He tossed the Valentine mirror in her direction. "...is free these three from whatever the heck mind control they're under." Kōyuri grabbed the mirror that was thrown towards her; gripping it tightly. Pointing it at the trio of girls, it let out a bright light that swam towards them, reversing the process. "There you go. Now...can you let me out of these?" Ahatake frowned, but he saw that Kayla and the other two girls seemed to be back to normal, looking very confused as to how they even got where they were, and he walked over to Kōyuri, melting the chains by grabbing them. "There." Gaikou glanced around, blinking like she had just come out of a coma. "...Eh? The hell, what happened here...and why am I dressed like somebody'd draw me like one of their french girls?" "I..I think I kind of like this." Kayla spun around in the bondage outfit. "I'm keeping it." Harumi seemed more embarrassed than anything else, wondering why humans even had outfits like these. Ahatake was relieved, at least, to see that they were back to normal. He bent down, melting the chains on the bed as well, deciding Kōyuri was alright now. "Kōyuri, I think you should see a shrink." Kōyuri scratched her head; still "confused". "Ri-right...I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused all of you..." She was in a mess; hyperventilating. Did she really cause all of this? "It's fine." Ahatake was more than willing to forgive her. "You weren't in your right mind, and you are my childhood friend, I'm not going to hold it against you." He looked out the window. "Ye gods, the sun is about to come up already...we need to get home, school is in just a few hours." He turned his back on Kōyuri heading towards the door. "We'll see you in class then." Kōyuri weakly waved back, "Yeah...see you..." before slumping and passing out the moment that Ahatake and co. left, despairing that she didn't manage to achieve what she wanted; everything since waking up was an act. Gaikou immediately pointed out as the group left, "Knowing her, she just faked it. Did you ever think of that, hm?" "....Well, crap, that's a fair point." He sighed. "Should I be worried? Is she chasing us, screaming while holding her weapon about her head?" "You mean like Geronimo?" Kayla asked, and she got three confused looks from her friends. "Sorry. A long dead Native American back home. It's what he's said to have done, run after his opponents, waving his tomahawk and shrieking." Gaikou's eyes were trailing off in different directions, before she snapped back again. "...Damn ADHD. But at least, it's over. ...I'm not sure what happened, but it's over, it's done, I'm gonna go get some cake." Harumi, however, seemed to have her thoughts occupied elsewhere, and they weren't on her ridiculous attire. "It's been awhile, since I came to this world....and yet I haven't been found...have they given up...should I flee, once my powers return from this stay in the Gigai...? I'd only get Ahatake and the rest of the humans mixed up in something unnecessary after all..." Up in the sky, two figures were looking down upon the group, two men in dark robes matching what Shinigami wore, indicating, they were, in fact, Shinigami. The brown haired man, who was obviously the subordinate, stepped forward. "We've found her. Let's make our move, Captain." However, the man placed a hand in front of his over eager partner. "No....we'll wait until she's alone. We won't involve the humans she's wrapped around her finger. Not if we can avoid it." The brown-haired man removed his hand from the hilt of his blade. "Alright, Captain. We will wait. Before we take Harumi Muruiyama back to Soul Society." END